gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Tranquility-Class Supercarrier
The Tranquility-Class Carrier was a design proposed to Assiduous Cooperative Shipyards to serve as a mothership for full scale planetary invasion and platform for mass fighter deployment. The ship itself could not land on planets due to its sheer size and design; however and would instead rely on deploying large numbers of Nomad-Class Light Carriers in order to deploy its compliment of troops to the ground History (Timeline C-88) The original Tranquility was present at the battle of the Terabi cluster. At this time it was said that the ship had a forked shape, meaning that the design was changed between the first ship and her contemporaries, likely due to numerous glitches in the ship's computer system and mechanical problems. The was destroyed in a battle with the UNE Russian fleet by way of a long-range saturation strike. This cataclysmic destruction resulted in over 800,000 deaths. Initially, groups lobbied to cancel the project for a large mothership; seeing a smaller fleet of versatile carriers as the preferred means of massed troop transport. By 1213DE, a supercarrier by the name 'Serenity' was completed, with a very similar design. The ship resembled the modern tranquility with battleship grade armor and weapons; and reinforced hard light deflectors; along with a highly advanced point defense grid to ensure that such an incident would not occur again. This made the ship something of a carrier-battleship hybrid; a ship able to spearhead assaults on its own or support ground invasions. Ship Systems Advanced Point Defense The Tranquiltiy class featured 320 retractable long-range protophoton refractor domes; added after the destruction of the flagship of the line. These were enhanced versions of the standard point defense grids; able to fire much higher powered beams (or refract far more smaller beams). These came with the most advanced targeting and sensor software available at the time. The range of these systems allowed them to engage missile volleys far sooner than standard point defense; and their high power when firing a single beam meant they could overload and destroy flotillas small strike craft in seconds before they could engage the carrier. Use of this system actually constituted a noticeable draw on the ship's reactor. Planetary Marine Facilities The ship had massive amounts of interior space devoted to facilities for its extensive compliment of marines and organic crew. These ranged from essential facilities such as large and well stocked medical facilities for prolonged campaigns, to virtual reality decks for both training and recreation; as well as bio-recyclers and a sizable reserve of preserved high grade rations. Since the ship was meant to act as a mothership or mobile base that could be actively deployed for years; ensuring the crew's morale stayed high was important. Production and Repair Facilities Finally the Tranquility came equipped with a dedicated onboard war forge and refinery system. While smaller ships often had universal assemblers to produce needed components; the tranquility had configurable assembly lines that could be used to rapidly produce large quantities of war assets from raw or recycled materials. Missile Magazine Refiller The standard detachable missile magazines utilized by warships could be refilled and replaced onboard the Tranquility, and new warheads could be produced. Thanks to the system of detachable magazines; they could be quickly swapped by simply piloting fresh ones to the target ships and empty ones to the tranquility to be refilled. The ship carried a large reserve of missiles. But could only have 24 magazines loaded and on the surface at any given time.Category:Ships